Attack of the Furby/Seph and Aeris' Sleepover
by Flower Gal Aeris
Summary: WARNING- I have no life! The third fic in my infamous Attack series! A furby attacks Seph and Aeris and chases them off. Oh yah, Seph/Aeris galore in this one people....they do have a sleepover, ya know!


Attack of the Furby

Attack of the Furby / Seph & Aeris' Sleepover

By: Aeris

**Inspired by Sephy-mun

(It's a slummy day in the slums. The air is foggy, the ground is muddy, the monsters are deadlyyep, pretty damn beautiful day. Sephiroth and Aeris are walking hand in hand down the street, and go into Aeris' house.)

Seph: "So, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

Aeris: (looking up at him) "I got the cutest thing the other dayI want to show you!" (smiling)

Seph: (sweatdrop) "Nothing in your house is nuts again, right?"

Aeris: (giggles) "Who knows? The whole house is haunted anyway."

(they walk into her room and she walks to her dresser, picking up what looks like a pile of fur with eyes.)

Seph: "what is that?"

Aeris: "Furby. I found it lying in the gutter."

Seph: "does it do anything?"

Aeris: (shakes it a little)

Furby: "YAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWNNwhooooooa me big sleep toooh."

Seph: "What...the hell."

Aeris: "Hehe, isn't it cute? Watch this." (sticks her finger in its mouth)

Furby: "YUUUUUMMMkah hungry, ahh ahh."

Seph: "It eats fingers...?"

Aeris: "I guess. It's fake." (puts the furby away and leaves it alone)

Furby: "YAAAAWWWWNN..kah way-loh koh-koh*snore* "

Seph & Aeris: (sweatdrop) 

Seph: "Wellit's cute"

Aeris: "HeheI know someone who's a million times cuter."

Seph: "Who would that be?"

Aeris: (winks) "Guess" (wraps her arms around him)

Seph: (holding her back) "HmmI don't have a clue."

(they lean in for a kiss, and lay down on the bed, totally making out.)

Furby: (eyes flash)

(the furby jumps off the dresser and onto the bed, biting Aeris on the neck)

Aeris: (eyes snap open) "Seph??"

Seph: (moving his head back from hers) "Hmm?"

Aeris: (shivering) "Whats?"

Furby: "Kah hungry!!!! Ahh, ahh!"

Aeris: (starts screaming and thrashing her head around) "Get it off!!!!! It's possessed!!!"

Seph: (pulls at it) "It won't come off!!"

Furby: (eyes turn red) "TIME TO DIE, WOO!"

Seph: (whips out the Masamune and chops it in half)

Aeris: (blinks)

Seph: (putting Masamune away) "you ok now?"

Aeris: (nods and hugs him tight) 

Seph: (hugging back) "Sorry your cute thing's dead now. But it won't hurt anyone again"

Aeris: "I guess"

?????: "Waa, Party!!!"

(Seph and Aeris jerk their heads up to see a group of 4 Furbies jumping through the window)

Furby 1: "Dance, boogie!"

Furby 2: "Ooh, pet me, wah!"

Furby 3: "Lights out, please."

Furby 4: "Hide me!!!"

Aeris: (screaming) "OH DEAR SWEET GOD!!!"

Seph: "Let's get out of here!" (grabs Aeris' hand and runs out the door)

(outside)

Aeris: (holding onto Seph tight)

Seph: "It's okI'm sure they'll get bored sooner or later and leave"

(sound of glass breaking inside)

Furby: "Party! Wah doo!!"

Aeris: " I'm afraid to see what they're doing in there."

Seph: (wraps his arms around her) "They'll leave soon. And until they do, you can stay with me."

Aeris: (looks up) "really?"

Seph: (nods) "You'll be safe with me. And we'll be far away."

Aeris: (hugs him tight) "I always feel safe with you. I'm glad I have you."

(they kiss for a couple minutes, then Seph smiles)

Seph: "Let's get outta here. The Northern crater is safer, the Furbies won't think of going there."

Aeris: (holds onto him tight) "You're rightlet's go."

Seph: (holds her back and teleports them to the crater.)

???: "Ooh, way-loh, bye bye!"

(a little Furby pops out of the shadows)

Furby 5: "Ooh, escape, North Crater! Noo-loo!"

(he runs off to tell the others)

(Northern Crater)

(Seph and Aeris walk in, holding hands and walking close to each other)

???: "Mwahaha! Soon, the world's supply of cheese shall be mine!!" 

Seph: "The hell?" (flicks a lightswitch on)

Hojo: "Oh, son! I didn't expect to see you here! With your girlfriend!"

Seph: (casts Comet2) "Get the #%^@ out of here you pervert!"

Hojo: (getting hit by comets while making his way out) "Resistance is futile! The cheese shall be mine!"

Aeris: "Get out you sick ass!" (throws a empty bottle at him)

Hojo: "Ow! I'm going!"

Seph: "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!"

Aeris: "Hehe..." (slams the door and it hits Hojo in the ass)

Hojo: "OW! IT DID!!"

(silence)

Seph and Aeris: "Whew"

Seph: "Now that that's over"

Aeris: (smiles and kisses him) "Thanks for letting me stay with you until the Furbies leave."

Seph: (kisses back) "No problem love. Let's go get ready for bed, it's late."

(Aeris' house)

Furby 5: "Kah, bye-bye, escape, North Crater!"

Furby 1: (steps forward) "Kah, wai, North Crater!"

Furby 2: "Find, kill!"

Furby 4: "Destroy loo loo!"

Furby 3: "Die! Party!"

(the Furbys are planning something.)

(.duh.)

(Northern Crater)

Seph: (gives Aeris a big blue T-shirt) "Sorryit's the only thing I really have that'll fit you"

Aeris: (kisses) "It's ok! Thank you so much!" (goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed)

(Seph puts a pair of boxers on and pulls the covers back on the bed. A couple minutes later Aeris comes back in)

Aeris: (walks over to the bed by Seph, the shirt she has on is so big that it goes down to just above her knees, and the collar keeps falling off of one shoulder. She giggles) "This is like a sleepover, isn't it?"

Seph: "Yeah, I guess it is.." (scratches the back of his head) "You tired?"

Aeris: "Little. Are you?"

Seph: "Not really. Wanna go watch TV?"

Aeris: (nods) "Only under one condition."

Seph: (holding her) "What could that be?"

Aeris: (smiling) "If we can snuggle together on the couch."

Seph: (laughs) "Well, I _guess_ we could.."

Aeris: (throws her arms around his neck) "Now I'm starting to wish the Furbies never leave!"

Seph: "Hmmwouldn't it be easier if they left and we stayed in the slums afterwards?"

Aeris: "Maybe. Let's go watch TV!" (winks and runs out)

Seph: (calling after her) "You just want to get down to snuggling. You're so impatient!"

Aeris: (peeks into the room) "Hehe, I'm patient. You're just moving too slow!"

Seph: (grabs a blanket and walks out after her) "Well in that case maybe I'll move faster."

Aeris: (runs out and into the TV room. She turns the TV on and then looks around in Seph's collection of movies) "Hmmmm"

Seph: (sneaks up behind her)

Aeris: "Hmm, hey Seph! Can we watch—aaah!!!" (gets interrupted by Seph tickling her)

Seph: "I've got you! Give up and maybe I'll stop!"

Aeris: (laughing so hard tears form in her eyes) "I'm not giving up. You don't know where I'm most ticklish at anyway!"

Seph: (goes for her stomach) "Here?"

Aeris: "You wouldn't dare!!"

Seph: (tickles her) "Haha, yeah I would!"

Aeris: (starts tickling him back) "I'm gonna get you good now, Sephy!"

(the two are rolling around on the floor in an all-out tickling fight. Eventually, Aeris gives up.)

Seph: "Hehehe. I win."

Aeris: (sticks her tongue out) "You owe me a whoole lotta snuggling for that one."

Seph: (scoops her up and goes to sit on the couch) "Well, I don't mind that."

Aeris: (cuddles up in his arms, nuzzling his shoulder) "I love ya."

Seph: (lays the blanket on them both) "I love you too. And tomorrow we'll go check your house."

Aeris: (yawns and snuggles between him and the blanket) "I wouldn't mind if they stayed there one more night"

Seph: (leans his head on hers and closes his eyes) "Good night."

Aeris: (closes her eyes) "G'night."

(outside the Northern Crater)

Furby 1: "Wah break window!"

Furby 2: (breaks the window) "Wah broke!"

Furby 1: "Too go in!"

(they all start jumping in through the window and making their way to the TV room.)

(Inside)

(Seph and Aeris are still snuggled on the couch, sound asleep and totally unaware of the danger?)

Furby 1: (jumps onto the couch and starts biting on Aeris' neck [going in for the kill? Yeah right. At this point I'm trying to remember what I was drinking when I started this.] )

Aeris: (stirs) "Mmm"

Furby 2: (bites on Seph's neck)

Furby 3: (chewing on Aeris' leg)

Furby 4: (jumps up) "WAH! PARTY!!"

Aeris: (snaps her eyes open) "Wha" (sees the Furbies and screams)

Seph: (jerks up) "What is it??" (looks at all the Furbies)

Aeris: (swats the one off of Seph's neck and tries to pull the one off of her own) "They're trying to kill us!! It's not working but it's just scary!!"

Seph: (pulls out Masamune out of nowhere [hehe I love fanfics *pulls out a million bucks out of nowhere* ok maybe not.] and starts slashing the Furbies in half) "Die you bastards!"

Aeris: (jumps up and pulls out Princess Guard) "Go to hell and rot!" (casts Ice3)

Furbies: (frozen)

Aeris: (blink) "Hey it worked." (breaks two with her staff)

Seph: (slashes the other two into little ice pieces) "Hm interestingwe should have done this in the first place"

Aeris: (puts staff away) "Yeahwell that's ok, I'm glad I'm here."

Seph: (puts Masamune away) "Yeahhehe, me too. Well how about we turn the TV off and go sleep in bed?"

Aeris: (yawning) "Sounds like a good idea." (turns off the TV)

Seph: (grabs the blanket and they walk into his bedroom. He goes over to the bed) "You go on and get in first."

Aeris: (climbs in and moves over to make room for him) 

Seph: (gets in next to her and pulls the covers up over them both) "Now the Furbies are gone. We can sleep peacefully." (wraps his arm around her)

Aeris: (snuggles up to him and lays her head in the crook of his arm) "I'm so gladthanks, Sephy. I love you" (yawns again and closes her eyes)

Seph: (kisses her head) "I love you too." (lays his head down and falls asleep)

(meanwhile...outside...)

(a rustling is heard from a nearby trash can...)

??: Ugh...fay...loo...

(Furby 5 jumps out)

Furby 5: "PARTY!!!!!!!!!!"

~End?~

~ OO; Can I possibly get any cornier? Plz review.


End file.
